


Juliet Gets the Creeps

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [17]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Bombs, Dinner Date, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s04e05 Shawn Gets the Yips, Romance, Shules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: “Do you think Shawn is in danger?”There was nothing it scared Juliet more than this prospect, but, if anything, she would give all she had to make sure Shawn would get out of this harmless, no matter the cost.“I don’t know. But I’m not going to wait and see.”Post - Episode 04x05: Shawn Gets the Yips
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Juliet Gets the Creeps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic part of the series Words In Between, which consist of extensions of my short stories posted in my multi-chap fic All Seasons With You :)
> 
> So, I wasn't planning on writing any extensions of this ep but... the sweet PrePsychPineappleLover inspired me in one of her comments, and this piece was born! Although you didn't specifically request this, I hope you enjoy what I pieced together with your idea.
> 
> What if the bomb was real? That was what I decided to go for. 
> 
> Also, I used a couple of the lines from the ep which, along with Psych, I don't own! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a comment! I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestions, or anything else you feel like to say ;)

Juliet kept assaulting her cellphone’s keyboard, urgently pressing dial 1, over and over, and every time she would go straight to voicemail. Not that this was an uncommon event but, in that particular situation, it only served to increase her panic and stress. 

It all started as a random case, an everyday event. Catch the drug dealer, deliver paychecks… They went out to celebrate Buzz’s birthday for Pete’s sake! There were cake and cheer, Juliet was happy, everyone in that bar was, and then it was bullets flying, Carlton being held under police protection, and she working alone to protect not only her partner but, as she later would discover, other important people in her life. 

What could be just a simple matter of closing a file escalated to proportions Juliet wasn’t ready to deal with, still wrapped in the pleasant idea that she would finally have a break on the foot pursuing routine. But, to her great displeasure, there she was, watching a dear colleague being hopped up on a bus, partially burnt, left eyebrow shaved off completely, just because he decided to check on his mailbox. 

No one was expecting it to be boobytrapped, certainly not prepared for the bomb threat, but now all they had were shreds of metal and an officer down, leading Juliet to the unpleasant moment she found herself now, where she tried, with no success, to reach Shawn. Unfruitful at her insistence, resorting to calling Gus, who wasn't less important but that she was positive, it was probably way further from danger than his dear best friend. 

Quickly, she searched for his number on her contact list, and impatiently waited, while chewing on her lower lip, for his response, praying that he would answer and end with her most dreadful suppositions. 

_ “Hello. This is Burton Guster.” _

From his voice, she could only assume he had just woken up, which could be either a good sign or a very bad one.

“Gus! Thank God you’re alright.”

_ “Juliet?” _

Confusion seeped in his tone, still embedded by his recent awakened status, and Juliet had to bite back a groan of annoyance at the lazy pacing her friend was picking up on things. 

“Yes! Do you know where Shawn is?”

The small pause seemed to be eternal, her ready to ask again when he answered.

_ “N-no. Despite what Shawn tells you I’m not attached to his person. I’m my own person, Juliet. I’m a queen.” _

She would comment on that last statement, but her fear was climbing up her throat, threatening to close it at any minute, leaving her without air or capability to move forward, to keep going, and possibly prevent her reality from becoming her worst nightmare. 

“I don’t care about it, Gus. Listen, it looks like Petrovich may be targeting everyone who was on the case, which includes you two.”

_ “But we didn’t actually work on the case.” _

She could picture him frowning, listening to him turning on the lights and pacing around on his creaking wooden floor, working up her anxiety to dangerous levels. 

“I don’t know how but Petrovich may have seen the file. Did you notice anything different in your apartment, anything out of place?”

_ “No, I don’t think so. But I just woke up.” _

“Okay. I’ll be sending a unit check to you. Stay where you are.”

_ “Sure thing.” _

“Now, have you talked to Shawn? Do you know where he is?”

_ “Sorry, I-I don’t know. I guess he might be at Psych.” _

She frowned, taking a glance at her watch to make sure she wasn’t mistaken or had missed the fast passing of time. But it was only seven in the morning, not even near the time Shawn decides it's good enough to wake up, let alone leave the bed. 

“Why would he be there?”

_ “Well, after you mocked him about the elliptical thing, he decided he would shock you with his hard abs. You know Shawn, he won’t drop it until you take it back.” _

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, the tips of her fingers pressing at the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt of easing the coming headache, for a moment there wondering why Shawn had to be so dang stubborn. It was very effective sometimes, but often annoying. 

“Okay. I’ll be heading there.”

_ “Juliet! Wait!” _

She was about to drop the call and ignore Gus’ further pleadings but the panic in his voice, not at all disguised, and the way he swallowed soundly, held her on the line.

_ “Do you think Shawn is in danger?” _

There was nothing it scared her more than this prospect, but, if anything, she would give all she had to make sure he would get out of this harmless, no matter the cost. 

“I don’t know. But I’m not going to wait and see.”

And, before Gus could reply, she had flipped her cellphone close and was rushing to her car, seat belt fastened while she pulled the car out of the parking lot of Buzz’s condo, ignoring the officers calling after her. 

She didn’t know how long she had, but Juliet would make sure to be at Psych's the faster she could. With her siren on, and one hand still pressing the dial 1, she kept trying to get hold of Shawn’s location but to no avail. So, she did the smart thing.

“This is Detective Juliet O’Hara going to a possible 10-89 at Marino’s Bay, requesting back up, immediately.”

Speeding all the way down the office, Juliet almost missed the parking spot, sloppily stopping her car, not bothering to lock it properly before she stormed inside the office, gliding on the slippery floor.

“Shawn! Are you alright? Where’s the bomb?”

Panting deep, his grey shirt was drenched in sweat, hair dampening on the sides, almost mocking him in his pride over how gorgeous his brow locks always are, his tired and out of breath figure pedaling the elliptical almost frenetically. Losing one of his hands from the handles he pointed at a blinking spot underneath the exercising machine.

“It’s d-down there.”

Knitting her brows together, Juliet took a small second to scan the place around, studying the orange light, small, but bright inside the office, trying to assess with which type of trap and device they were dealing with. Was it weight-sensitive, or clock running? She couldn’t tell from her spot. 

Then her eyes glued on Shawn, watching as he got tired by the second, drops of water cascading from his forehead and sideburns, a large stain on his back and chest, causing his shirt to cling even more to his skin. She had to lecture her mind in not drooling over his well-fit physique and, instead, force herself to keep alert at the very dreadful scenario they were in.

“Why are you exercising?”

“If my heart ra-rate drops below 150, I’m t-toast. 

“What?”

She felt lost, most of all, powerless, while reading in Shawn’s face the dread, the sense of ending engulfing her body in an unpleasant hold, its grip painful each time she noticed how tired he was getting by the second. 

“Ju-Jules. I’m-I’m really tired.”

Unwilling, tears started to form in her eyes, glossing the blue orbits, causing them to shine in fire and ache. She angrily wiped out some that fell, not wanting to give in to her emotions, not wanting to believe in the possibility of Shawn being gone. 

“No. You just hang on, backup is on the way. They are coming.”

Shawn chuckled sadly, staring at her, trying to tell through his moment of silence what he couldn’t verbalize. 

But both knew what was about to happen and Juliet refused to give up. 

He was trying to say goodbye.

Pure anger started to boil in her heart, climbing all the way to her throat, flaming her entire being, seeping her voice like water in a washcloth.

“DON’T YOU DARE GIVE UP SHAWN! I FORBID YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I FORBID YOU!”

Stepping closer to him, she wanted to touch him, to kiss him senseless yet passionately, to assure him everything would be okay, to assure herself everything would be okay.

She expected to see angriness, disappointment, anything resembling a fight in her boyfriend’s eyes but all she saw was the bittersweet small smile he opened at her, him clearly wishing to be closer to her right now, to hold her tight and never let go.

But he couldn’t, so instead, he smiled, with the last drops of energy in his body he smiled.

“J-Jules. You’re t-”

“NO! Don’t say it, Shawn. Please. They are coming, I know they are.”

“J-Jules. You’re the b-best decision I-I’ve ever made. S-sorry for ke-keep you waiting for so long. I-I love you, more than you can imagine. Now… P-please, get out of here.”

By this point Juliet had failed at keeping her crying at bay and ended up sobbing silently, not wanting to believe, not waiting to accept that this moment was about to be their goodbye. It took them so long to be together, three long years of chasing around and living on bad timing, she wasn’t willing to let it go, it wasn’t fair. 

So if he was going to die, she was going to be there with him. 

Pressing her feet against the ground, she was resolute on what to do.

“No, I’m not going anywhere. If this is the end, I’ll be here with you.”

Shawn's face, a moment ago so calm and composed, hardened and sobered, squirming angrily, so deep and serious that Juliet backed away a step. 

“Juliet O’Hara I want you out of here, right now! Do you hear me? OUT!”

Now it was her face gobbled up by anger as she stumped her feet in disbelief.

“No. I’ll stay right here. You can’t force me out.”

The blue in her eyes turned from fire to ice, daggers sent at her boyfriend, penetrating his dark green irises with such intensity that would probably cause Shawn to shudder if he wasn’t so exhausted. But there was no way Juliet would die with him down there. He wouldn’t allow it, couldn’t bear the thought of her getting hurt, of her bright smile and mesmerizing kindness to be ripped off from the world.

She deserved to be happy, deserved the amazing life he was planning on giving her, and deserved to live long and well. 

“Yes, yes I can.”

Before she could understand what was going on, Gus’ arms were around her torso, gripping it tightly as he dragged her out of the office. Straightaway, panic setting in, Juliet started to fuss her arms and, kicking her legs, tried unsuccessfully to free herself from her friend’s grip. 

“NO! SHAWN! PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS! I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU!”

She could see tears in his eyes, a smile on his lips though, expressing the relief he was feeling for knowing she was out of harm, and safe outside of that boobytrapped office. 

“I love you. Goodbye, Jules.”

Then she was outside, the breeze of the ocean furious, revolving the waters and her blond curls, while Gus kept his grip on her, still tight and firm, pulling her as far from the office as he could, and in a second all was blown up, debris flying with force, between flames and screams, which didn't’ take long for her to realize that were coming from her mouth. 

Without any strength left in her body, she stopped fighting, feeling Gus lose his hold on her until her knees hit the ground and she sobbed uncontrollably, not minding the newly arrived bomb squad, or her colleagues watching as she crumble to pieces on the pavement while watching the remains of what was her life to burn down to ashes.

Her boyfriend was dead, her best friend, the love of her life. 

How was she supposed to keep going?

_ Goodbye Jules _ .

_ Goodbye Jules _ .

_ Good... _

Sitting straight, Juliet almost knocked the lamp from her nightstand to the ground, her arms flying desperately as she tried to find any source of light in her darkened bedroom. Soon her anxious fingers located the switch, and the environment was flooded with the white light of her chandelier, causing the filthy shadows dancing on her walls to disappear.

Touching her face lightly, she realized the moisture on the pads of her fingers, streaming down her cheeks and pooling on the crock of her neck. 

She had been crying.

Breathing shakily, she allowed her mind to cool down for a moment, still restoring her senses and understanding that she was in the safety of her house, inside her bedroom, and that Shawn was alive and well. 

The bomb was actually his stupid cordless phone, and the extra exercising was motivated by her secret note and not because his life depended on it. 

It was just a stupid nightmare.

Everyone was fine. 

Turning to reach her phone, Juliet read on the clock the hours, realizing it wasn’t much past midnight. She had gone to bed earlier that day, drenched by tiredness and longing for a good rest to compensate for the lack of it on that last week.

So much so for a good night of sleep.

It took long minutes for her heartbeat to calm, her breathing coming to an even pace, and the feeling of safety to sink in.

And so, Juliet found herself in a deadly battle over the decision of calling Shawn or not. Should she go for it and settle her heart? Would it be okay?

A few months ago that dubbing wouldn't be a problem, but now that he was in a relationship, she felt like more and more she was walking on eggshells, terrified of causing problems to Shawn or even of the truths she would find in his eyes if she looked long enough. 

She had poured her heart out that night on the drive-in, and she was still slowly healing from the wound his decision left there. Sure, most of it all was her fault, at least she believed it was, since Shawn had followed her around for years, not ceasing to ask her out, to tell her how much he appreciated her and cared, mostly through his actions, and she rejected it all.

Only for, at the last minute, at the most inconvenient moment, she decides to blurt out all the pent-up feelings in her heart.

But it was too late.

Sighing, Juliet waited for the dread of that nightmare to fade, waited until she was one hundred percent sure she was ready for it, but, of course, she could never be fully ready, not when it came to Shawn and the power his simple smile had over her.

Pressing 1 in her dial speed she waited on the line for what seemed ages until he picked up.

_ “Hello? _ ”

“Shawn?”

The relief was almost overwhelming but, unfortunately, short-lived.

_ “No. This Abigail. He can’t answer at the moment. Who is this?” _

She froze in her place, not sure how to proceed, how to deal with the pain in her heart which submerged her body so fast it knocked the air out of her lungs.

“I-I… T-This is Juliet O’Hara. I work with Shawn at the SBPD. I-Is he okay?”

_ “Oh. Hi. Yes. Why do you ask? Is he in some kind of trouble or something?” _

“No! No, no. Just checking in. It’s protocol procedure after consultants solve any case for the department.”

_ “Okay. Well... He’s fine” _

“Great! T-that’s awesome!”

Juliet kept intertwining her fingers in the hem of her blanket, suppressing the water returning to her eyes, disappointed at herself for ever believing that this wasn’t a possibility, his girlfriend picking up the phone when she first thought about calling Shawn. 

_ “Do you need anything else?” _

“No. Goodnight.”

_ “Goo-” _

Before Abigail could answer the line was dead and the brunette woman kept staring at the phone for a few seconds before understanding what had happened. 

Little did she know that on the other end of the call lived a wrecked Juliet, who laid down and buried her head in her pillow, cursing herself for crying over a boy, but inevitably sobbing her way to sleep again, the heartache numbing her senses as she tried to figure out how she would ever move on if she knew her heart was living in someone else.

“Abs? What are you doing with my phone?”

Shawn had just returned from the bathroom, walking towards their table, where he realized he had forgotten his cellphone above. He kept staring at her, eyes roaming hers as he tried to keep his anger at bay. He hated when she did things like that and had been very clear about the boundaries regarding his personal stuff, especially because when his phone rang usually involved some important clue or urgent matter regarding a case. 

Or in some cases was just Gus venting at him for something Shawn knew he was the culprit, but to which he would deny until the grave.

She smiled sheepishly, depositing the device above the table, where it was previously, watching as he sat, gaze still fixed on hers.

“Oh. Nothing. Someone called and I figured it could be important so, I picked up.”

Closing his eyes briefly, Shawn still struggled a bit to keep composed before he opened a smile that never reached his eyes.

“Abs. You know that-”

“I know. You don’t like it when I pick it up because it can be something important related to a case. I know. But I didn’t know how long you would take after those three rounds of  _ Quatro Fritos dos Quesos _ so I figured it wouldn’t do any harm. I’m sorry.”

Her round brown eyes convinced him to drop it and Shawn, willing to let that night play out calmly and fight free, decided to let it go, accepting her hand, which was extended for him to grab, along with her apology and smile. 

Nodding, he smiled back, this time more sincerely, before they returned to their meal, watching, mesmerized, the piece of chocolate cheesecake sitting on their plates. Digging fast Shawn took a moment of silence to savory his treat, watching as Abigail did the same before he spoke again.

“Who called, by the way?”

“Huh?”

He picked his phone in his hand, showing it to her, who raised her eyebrows in understanding.

“Oh, no one, really. Some Juliet O’Hara called to check on you. Said was a protocol procedure. But, don’t worry, I told her you’re fine.”

His eyes widened and Shawn stopped midway on his attempt at another bite on his desert, controlling himself to not drop his fork on his plate or leave his mouth hanging.

“Jules called?”

Abigail stared at him quizzically, not understanding his forthcoming reaction.

“Yes? But I guess this is natural, right? She said…”

He shook his head as if getting out of his trance for a moment, before he nodded, trying to disguise his surprise.

“Yeah. S-sure. It happens all the time.”

“Sure.”

Abigail kept watching her boyfriend for the rest of the night, that feeling deep in her guts returned fully one, the same she had on their first date back at the drive-in, when Shawn stepped out of the glass doors holding the popcorn tray. And now she feared this feeling had a name and a position in Shawn’s heart she could never occupy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PS: This work was pieced together very quickly so I hope it isn't that bad ;) Also, I portrayed Abigail not knowing who Juliet was exactly since Shawn introduces them only in ep six.


End file.
